Bran (CTD)
Bran is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Gwydion and King of Leinster in Hibernia. Overview Bran was the leader of the forces who retook the island of Hibernia when the sidhe returned from Arcadia. He did so by diplomacy and reason when possible and quick, decisive military operations when it wasn't. He believed he deserved the Kingdom of Leinster for his pains, and was much relieved when the draw to decide which monarch would rule which region went in his favor. With fully one-third of Ireland's population living in Dublin, he has no shortage of Dreamers under his rule. He quickly established himself as a fair ruler, handing out titles to some of the commoners who had been most instrumental in holding things together during the Interregnum. While some accepted these, many others refused to take what they considered to be crumbs thrown to them by the high-and-mighty sidhe. Consequently, while Bran is well-loved by many commoners, he is much hated by a small but powerful group who consider his rule to be just as abhorrent as British rule ever was over Ireland. These vociferous commoners, who call themselves the Winter Knights, have many contacts (including some in the IRA) and keep Bran from resting entirely easily in his domain. This is one of the reasons he was so concerned by Bethany's constant slumming. He wasn't being arrogant, but concerned that she wold encounter those who would hurt her to get at him. Though he has no proof, he believes her erstwhile boyfriend, a drunken clurichaun named Bevan, is secretly in contact with the Winter Knights and intends to use her against him or worse yet, corrupt her. Bran is genuinely concerned for the well-being of the Kithain of his kingdom. He holds court at least twice a week to hear complaints and decide issues that his dukes and duchesses are unable to rule upon. He has shown great wisdom in appointing Sir Odhran of House Liam as his archivist, and further in allowing him to take his place among the Riders of the Silver Court who attend the Hidden King (although Bran is unsure exactly what it is the riders do or who it is they protect). Bran is keenly interested in learning all the history that passed while the sidhe were absent in Arcadia, and is enthralled with the changes in Irish music since that time. Image Bran is a handsome young man with the kind of face that can seem both ageless and inordinately wise. He is 5'10" tall with shoulder-length auburn hair and sea-grey eyes. Whether dressed formally or casually, Bran always looks impeccable and comfortable. Because he has spent a great deal of time in his freehold and at court, he has aged little since coming to Earth in 1969. He has not trouble with Bedlam, though, for he makes certain to schedule several long trips outside Dublin and the court each year. In his fae mien, Bran looks much like he does in his mortal seeming. His face becomes thinner, his cheekbones higher, his ears elongate and become more pointed, and he seems perhaps a touch more handsome. Overall, the main effect is of him becoming even more like himself. He wears court attire with a grace that marks him as true royalty. Personal House Gwydion is noted for its wise and competent rulers, and Bran is no exception. He is committed to rulership through diplomacy rather than might and he always listens to what others have to say before making a decision. He is a gentle manipulator, who tries to persuade others to his viewpoint through playing to their strengths rather than their weaknesses. Under his guidance, Dublin (and the whole of Ireland) has joined the modern age, and the Dreamers have begun to dream of great prosperity and a place in the European Community. Old ways, old bitterness, and outmoded thinking are being set aside in favor of more constructive ways of living. Though he has great reverence for the things of the past, he believes that only if he keeps up with the modern world can the sidhe survive. If history has taught him anything, it is that he must adapt to changing conditions; though many see him as unchanging, he is actually quite modern in his views... for a sidhe. Treasures Bran's treasures include the Kingly Treasures of Leinster (crown, scepter, and seal), the Sword of the Fianna, and the Ruby Ring of Tara. The Sword of the Fianna is a short, broad, bronze sword of the type used before the advent of the Iron Age. The sword has three interesting properties: it strikes against Kithain and all creatures of the Dreaming (including enchanted mortals) as if it were chimerical rather than physical, doing chimeric damage; it confers two extra dice for causing damage (whether chimerical or real); and it can crumble small iron objects (no larger than an average sized sword, door bar, or tire iron) into rust with a touch. Multiple touches are, of course, possible, but take additional time. Thus, someone armed with the sword could eventually cut their way through an iron door, but it might take half an hour. He has no idea what the Ruby Ring does. It is reputed to be usable only by one who becomes High King of Tara. Bran merely holds it in trust. He owns several nice treasures (including a harp played by Turlough O'Carolan) that he displays in several galleries of his court. Occasionally he uses a treasure or two to cement friendly relations with his fellow monarchs or reward those who do him a service. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 86-88. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)